


(AntiHero) Sneaky Boy

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: While a certain hero is distracted, Anti goes rifling in his closet.There, he finds something he really likes.So, all thoughts of glitching Jackie’s at-home wardrobe black leaves Anti’s mind at the same time that one neon green knitted hoodie leaves Jackie’s closet.
Relationships: Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	(AntiHero) Sneaky Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: this is pretty headcanon heavy—especially where Anti's concerned. It should still be readable, though!
> 
> [Here's a reference for how I visualize them](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/188851491505/heroic-footwear-anti-plants-his-foot-on)—though, obviously, your own visuals should work just fine, too.
> 
> Anyway, have some mischievous/shy!Anti and amused/unintentionally-flirting!Jackie~

13 minutes.

Anti resists the urge to double check Jameson’s fog-watch, as that’ll waste time, and silently speeds down the third floor hallway to Jackieboy-Man’s room.

There’s a discussion outside in the backyard that seeps in through the windows: his carefully crafted distraction of Evelien asking Jackie to help her find her cat, BB, as aforementioned cat munches happily on some treats under the porch.

A smirk threatens to slice Anti’s face as the temptation to watch the Septic Hero flounder like a moron builds up within him—it’s his favorite past time, after all—but he squashes down both desires in favor of a much more rarely satiated one: sneaking into his hero’s room and seriously messing up his shit.

* * *

By the time he’s inside the bedroom, he’s only got 9 minutes left.

He has no idea where the time’d gone. Not that it matters. He’s on a mission!

Determined, he makes his way to the closet in Jackie’s room.

He spends 2 minutes rifling through it.

* * *

As tempting as it is to take one of the goodie-goodie’s onesies, Anti avoids them; choosing, instead, to pick from Jackie’s lesser used collection of casual wear.

He finds a huge assortment of obnoxiously bright colored hoodies and sweats that has him hissing in distaste [They’re hard to render, ok, so he hates them.] until his multicolored eyes catch sight of a neon green, hooded sweater. Weird. Unlike all of Jackie’s other hoodies, this one is woolen and knitted.

It’s not crochet—it’s crochet’s parent—but it’s still warm and welcoming.

So, all thoughts of glitching Jackie’s at-home wardrobe black leaves Anti’s mind at the same time that one neon green knitted hoodie leaves Jackie’s closet.

* * *

It’s cozy.

The wool is soft and warm against his <strike>temporarily physically present</strike> skin.

There’s still 7 minutes left.

He can bask for a bit.

* * *

He was wrong.

“What are you doin’?” Jackie’s sky blue eyes are suspicious and curious at once. Anti whirls around and stares, suddenly aware, again, of where he is and when. The hem of the knitted sweater flows with him, flaring out much like a dress.

Anti flushes black.

“That’s mine...” The Septic Hero cants his head slightly, as though a change in his viewing angle will help him better understand what he’s seeing right now. Clearly, it doesn’t help: “What’re ya doin’ with it... on?”

The Glitch sputters, “I-Messin’ it up; s-stupid!”

Jackie stares. Then, he’s laughing: a full belly laugh that’s loud and loving.

Anti hisses, face black and wholly embarrassed.

“Ya can’t mess it up by jus’ **wearin**’ it, Anti!” Jackie shakes his head, amused. He steps closer, the closet door closing gently behind him—sealing them in.

The villain backs away from him; but he doesn’t glitch out—not yet.

“You’d have ta knife it,” the Hero continues, smiling when Anti doesn’t just leave. “Or claw it. Or pour paint on it. Maybe even set a bomb off on it!” Jackie laughs, “But this? T’is is not _messin’ it up_.”

Pale green cheeks steadily inch their way to being completely void black as Anti’s blood rushes to his embarrassed face; he sniffs, “... Then wha’ is it?”

Jackie blinks at the quiet question, spoken in such an abnormally soft voice. Then, he smiles and gently shifts the hoodie so it falls a bit more neatly on Anti, “It’s fine; cute even. Do ya want ta keep it? It kinda suits ya.”

Multicolored eyes look up in surprise—twice over because, wow, Jackie’s close—before Anti suddenly nods, clutching the bottom of the sweater, “Y-yea...”

The Hero chuckles and nods, not seeming to notice he’s almost on top of Anti, now, or how <strike>shy</strike> <strike>flustered</strike> uncomfortable that seems to be making the Glitch. “Okay,” he says, instead, feeling playful, “I always t’ought you’d like it, anyway.”

“O?” the villain raises a brow, relaxing a little in the familiar territory of banter.

“Yea!” Jackie grins down at the little evil, “Cuz you like crow-shay!”

Anti stares; he then proceeds to spend the next hour explaining how to say _crochet_ and how to tell it apart from knitting; all while in his new <strike>stolen</strike> sweater.


End file.
